Exultant conclusios
by scarfganini
Summary: a story in which you insert yourself and significant other. have a happy end.


Alright

Alright! Here's the rules.

This drabble oneshot is about you. You and whoever you chose to be with. Pick your character, preferably someone you like, because if you don't like him, this will be really awkward. It's a love story.

Once you have his name, just insert it mentally wherever it says X, and you'll have your personalized romance .

To make it clear, this is for girls, unless you are queer, in which case continue by all means. (Not to be sexist or anything, but I used the pronoun 'he' to much.)

One more thing- since I don't know what person or character you choose, I just wrote generally, which means he might be very OOC. I hope not, though. Have fun.

(Oh, and whatever person or character you picked probably doesn't belong to me, so there's the disclaimer.)

wait! one more thing. there's no particular reason this was categorized under Naruto, but it just is, because I didn't know where else to put it. there's my excuse.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

You are sitting on a park bench, your blue book bag hanging limply onto the wood beside you, the book it carried in your palms.

But you're not reading for long.

Because X chooses that moment to come up behind you. He bends, reading a few lines over your shoulder, laughing when you haven't noticed him. He's in an unusually good mood. Not that he isn't usually happy, but even so.

"X!" you greet him, surprised, because you didn't expect him. You have a ridiculous crush on him, and sometimes you think he knows. Sometimes you think he knows everything.

"Hello," he says lightly, still bent over your shoulder. It's unnerving you slightly, as he's so close, but you just sit tight and hope he doesn't notice the increase your heart rate.

If he does, he doesn't show it. "What are you reading?" he asks, and you close the book automatically to show him the cover. "Cornelia Funke," he reads out loud. "Inkheart. Inkheart? What's that mean, then?"

You shrug slightly. "I'm not sure. It's about a girl whose father can read characters out of a book, so it might be the character's heart."

"Characters, hmm?" he's quiet for a minute. "I think we're all characters. Life's one long story."

"You think?"

X nods. "It makes sense. What else could it be?"

You can't answer that. So you stay silent.

"Although," he says, continuing the conversation, turning his head so that he's looking at you, "Instead of one person being in charge of what happens, we can all control our own time."

You can feel his breath on your cheek. And you realize you're not breathing yourself. You orient yourself. "Does that mean we can create our own happy ending?" you ask him, hoping your voice is strong enough.

He watches you a minute, and you hope you're imagining the sense of knowing on his face. "Yes." He says finally. "I think we control our happy endings. But sometimes assistance is helpful."

Your mouth is dry. "A-assistance?"

He smiles, and you're sure your face is too red to be normal. "Assistance," he confirms. "Because when you're alone, there is no happy ending."

You don't say anything. You don't think you can. His face is too close.

"Your face is awfully red," he says, with a playful note wrapped in his voice. You blush even more, as he has noticed just what you were hoping he would forget.

You look down. You can't help it. You can't think of a single thing to say.

"Oh, look up," he says. You follow his orders hesitantly, hoping desperately your face has cooled off. But you can tell by his expression that it hasn't even begun. "Hiding your face won't solve anything."

"What... what will?" you ask, finding some confidence in the fact that your voice is almost natural.

He considers your flaming face for what feels like eternity, and all you can think is how close he is. How very close he is...

"I can think of something." He says finally, and you look back towards him.

"What will it solve?" you ask tentatively, once again noticing what you told yourself you'd forget- his face is an inch or two from yours.

He fingers a strand of your hair; you didn't even realize his hand was near you. "I'm not sure." He says quietly. "You tell me." He's far too close.

And he doesn't stop. Before you're even sure what's happening, he's kissing you.

And before you can react mentally, you're kissing him back.

When he's sure you won't shy away, He becomes more confident. He wraps his arms around your shoulders, and kisses you like there's no tomorrow. You wouldn't care if there weren't, because you're kissing him the same way.

And when he's finished, he just leans there, head on your shoulder, arms around you. You don't even know what you're feeling; it's like trying to dig a hole to china and reaching the moon.

When you find your voice, you speak up. "Is this a happy ending?" you ask quietly, and you can feel him smiling, even though he's not looking at you.

"No," he says into your shoulder, "this is a happy beginning."

∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫-∫

Most of all that was a fun p.o.v. to write.

Love to hear what you thought, have a nice day! :D (colidee!)


End file.
